mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MoonstoneTheGem/Shipping Thing
Cuz I feel like it. |-|Mane 6= OTP *'Dispie -' I used to not care about this ship surprisingly, but I soon fell for it. They're both hyperactive and crazy which means they'd get along well. Discord also has that slightly negative side to balance out Pinkie too. Mane Six Twilight *'Troublelight -' Yeah, this ship is practically non-existent. *'Cometlight -' Something about them is just super cute. It seems like they'd have similar interests? They just look lovely together, sue me. *'Twiburst -' Super cute, they have similar interests and just work together so well. *'Twidust -' Yeah this one is odd. But I think they're a neat combo, and maybe Twilight could teach Lighting a thing or two about humility. Maybe they'd eventually get along and fall for each other later on. *'Twiburn -' They're cute together, for some reason. An oddball pairing I know, but I like it. *'Twihunter -' Pinkie Pie *'Dispie -' Yup. *'Soarinpie -' This one is just adorable tbh. *'Capperpie -' Don't....ask... * Rainbow Dash *'Rainbowburst -' Why do I like this so much, help. *'Neondash -' A DJ raver and a Wonderbolt. I just like it. *'Zephyrdash -' I know you're all saying; "What?? But she clearly wasn't into him!". Well AJ wasn't into Trenderhoof either, but that doesn't stop people from shipping them. I dunno, I just like their colors together, and the fact that they're kind of opposites. Rainbow Dash is more athletic and Zephyr has the more "girly" occupation of hair styling. Reversed gender roles FTW. *'Doubledash -' They're both sporty, I guess. I'm not gonna dance around it, I just really like the color schemes together. *'ShiningDash -' Sorta same as above I guess. *'DumbbellDash -' *'RainbowVapor -' See, I don't ship Dash with only dudes. I kinda like the idea of these two growing closer overtime. Maybe Rainbow would have to comfort her again, idk. *'Lunadash -' Rainbow Moonbeams. Enuff said. Applejack *'Appleglimmer -' I like this a lot for some reason... *'Applespike -' Cyoot. *'Derpyjack -' It's cute for some reason. I'm not sure why... *'Berryjack -' A ship for an AU I have. I can see them getting along. *'Appleblood -' Ok, this isn't my favorite, but after some thought, I guess it could work? He'd have to apologize about calling her food trash tho. Fluttershy *'Rockshy -' Yes, this is a crack pairing. I dunno why ok. He seems tough, but also soft, which goes with Fluttershy so well. Also, imagine Fluttershy petting his beard, hhnng. *'Flutterfavor -' *'Pharshy -' Uhhhhhhh. Angery meets kindness? *'Soarinshy -' I feel like they'd get along well, and Soarin would fall for her shy and sweet personality. Also it's funny to see Soarindash fans to be all like "WTF!?" whenever they see fan work of the two. *'Bulkshy -' Yes please. *'Glimmershy -' Umm...I really liked how Starlight defended her in Fame and Misfortune and I kinda like this now... *'Cheeseshy -' Why I started shipping this can be found here. Rarity *'Rarishimmer -' I have no way of explaining dis, I just like it alright? * *'Rarimaud -' Yeah. *'Rarifavor -' This ones more of a joke, but I kinda really like it? The idea of Rarity ending up with a goofy guy is nice. |-|Student 6= Smolder Silverstream *'Ocellstream -' I think they make a cute yuri couple honestly. It's kinda like Pinkieshy, but not, lol. Sandbar Gallus *'Gallona -' I dunno...I think it's kinda cute in a weird way. Ocellus *'Ocellstream -' I think they make a cute yuri couple honestly. It's kinda like Pinkieshy, but not, lol. Yona *'Gallona -' I dunno...I think it's kinda cute in a weird way. |-|CMC= Applebloom *'Rumblebloom -' My OTP for Applebloom tbh. Sweetie Belle *'Gabbybelle -' YES. They're super cute together, a Unicorn and a Griffon getting along. <3 *'Buttonbelle -' One of the rare popular ships I like. It's just so adorable, dangit. *'Sweetiesnails -' Why isn't this more popular dangit I think it's so cute. Scootaloo *'Scootacream/Coconutloo -' Yeah, I literally just made up the idea, but now it's my OTP... * *'Piploo -' I love it for the fact that it's different and hardly anyone ships it I guess. I feel like they'd get along together well too. *'Scootasnips -' It's cute. Others Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon Featherweight |-|Royalty= Princess Celestia *'Somblestia -' With Good Sombra. I dunno it seems really cute from the comics. *'Breaktia -' Um...incoming hate..? It really is just my Flippy/Fliqpy of MLP, lol. Besides I'm sure Celestia is hiding some serious stress under her kind upfront. Princess Luna *'Disluna -' Love it. *'Lunapest -' I don't really have a reason I guess, I just like it a lot. *'Thoruna -' Yeah. Princess Cadence Lord Discord *'Dispie -' This ones obvious. *'Disluna -' Love it. * King Thorax *'Sassyrax -' Plz don't ask me to explain this bc I can't. *'Thoruna -' Yeah. Prince Blueblood *'Trixblood -' They're both stuck up so I just see it working, lol. I don't see Trixie as overly girly either, so she wouldn't be demanding chivalry respect from him. Pillars of Equestria Star Swirl the Bearded *'Starbrook -' Don't ask why, bc I don't even know. But I think they're super cute together. *'Pinkieswirl -' Ok, so this is more of a joke, but loool, they just have such opposite personalities. It'd be funny. Rockhoof *'Rockshy -' Yes, this is a crack pairing. I dunno why ok. He seems tough, but also soft, which goes with Fluttershy so well. Also, imagine Fluttershy petting his beard, hhnng. Mage Meadowbrook *'Starbrook -' Already said, lol. Flash Magnus *'Rainbow Magnus -' They just get along well. *'Stymagnus -' Don't ask ok. *'MistMagnus -' It's not my favorite, but I like much better than Flash and Somanbula. Also I like their two cultures mixing together, idk. Somanbula *'Somanbula/Feelings Forum leader -' What is this. How did I come up with this and why do I like it. Mistmane *'MistMagnus -' Already explained. More Very Old Historicals Stygian *'Stymagnus -' Don't ask ok. *'Styluna -' Scorpan King Grover *'GroverGilda -' Time travel spell gone wrong, but also right? Yes please. Hmm, I may just have a fanfic idea now... |-|Mane Six Sibs= Pie Sisters Maud *'Rarimaud -' Yup. *'IronMaud -' It's strange and I like it for that? Also, I hardly ship Iron Will with anyone so yeah... *'Maudbriar -' It's cute ok? They just match each other (I headcanon they have the same disorder) and Maud is really happy around him. Also, the whole "sticks and stones" theme is funnily ironic. Limestone *'Doublestone -' Yeah...I have no idea why, but I'd seen this and I just really liked it a lot??? I just see them working. *'Limebreeze -' I kinda like it. It's not my favorite but I can see it working in at least one AU. They'd get on each others nerves in a cute way. Marble *'Marbleburn/Braebelle -' I like this much better than MarbleMac. And no, it's not incest, they're too distantly related ok. *'Marblearmor -' It's a cute crack ship, what can I say. *'TempestMarble -' Yes, it's crack. *'SunsetMarble -' This ship name tho. Apples Big Mac *'Lightningmac -' It's just...super crack and cute, ok. *'Pinkiemac -' I'll admit it, I have a soft spot for this ship deep inside. *'Hoitymac -' lol Braeburn *'Marbleburn/Braebelle -' Already explained. *'Twiburn -' They're cute together, for some reason. An oddball pairing I know, but I like it. *'Soarburn -' I've admittedly grown out of this, but I still think it's cute. The Rest Zephyr Breeze *'Zephyrplate -' My OTP. *'Fleetbreeze -' Imagine him styling that bright White mane. *'Limebreeze -' I kinda like it. *'Zephyrjack -' ???? Kinda? It's really different so uh... Shining Armor *'Marblearmor -' It's a cute crack ship, what can I say. *'Sunarmor/Shiningburst -' Sooo cute! In an AU where he doesn't fall for Cadaence I just see these two working together so well! |-|Villans= Tirek *'Lunek -' Idk, it's definitely interesting... Storm King *'Distorm -' I...I just kinda like it... Adagio Dazzle Aria Blaze *'Ariashy -' I dunno...it's really cute to me... Sontana Dusk Garble *'Spikeble -' Redemption AU plz. Lightning Dust *'Lightningsentry -' Really adorable. *'Thunderdust -' Gud. They'd get along I think. Flim Flam *'Flamsandwich -' A crazy crack ship that I think is really cute. |-|Others= Sunburst *'Treeburst -' MY OTP. I just think they would really go well together for some reason... Cheese Sandwich *'Flamsandwich -' A crazy crack ship that I think is really cute. *'Sugarsandwich -' Tempest * *'Pinkiepest -' It's super cute to me. Happy go-lucky Pinkie might help Tempest become happier. Capper Griffons |-|Poly= In case you can't tell, I pretty much see Pinkie Pie as a peppy poly pony, lol. *'Pinkie Pie/Soarin/Thorax -' I don't exactly have any way of explaining this honestly. They're very colorful together, and they all have vibrant personalities, so they'd get along in that sense. *'Pinkie Pie/Sombra/Pokey Pierce' *'Pinkie Pie/Gilda/Pokey Pierce' *'Sunset Shimmer/Double Diamond/Marble Pie -' They're an interesting bunch XD *'Pinkie Pie/Bulk Biceps/Fluttershy -' *'Fancy Pants/Dleur De Lis/Prince Blueblood -' Canterlot Love Shack *'Starlight Glimmer/Moondancer/Tree Hugger -' I partially blame Ecto for this, bc she got me interested in Starlight and Moondancer... * |-|Meh= *'Cheesepie -' I mean...it's alright I guess? Everyone rushed to this pairing after the episode aired, so it's just kinda...everywhere. Their colors are kinda weird together too, but that's not really a good reason, ffff. I mean, I get why it's popular, and part of me likes it, but because there's so many fans I'd rather make stuff for other Pinkie and Cheese shippings. *'Fluttercord -' I used to really love this but.....my lawd, are they forcing it. It just makes me feel bad for other fans because Discord is such a shippable character. I mean, I'm not mad at the writers, but I liked this ship way better before they started clearly hinting at it in every episode he appears in... *'Cleaenodash -' Ehh. Ok I guess. *'Stormcleano -' I lean more towards kinda liking this, but it's still weird at the same time. *'SugarFavor -' I mean, they look cute but it's kinda....bland... *'Derpcord -' It's kinda cute, but I just can't see it happening. Idk. *'Applecord -' Mixed feelings because I associated this ship with my former crush. But...it was always one sided with Applejack not liking him back soo... *'Limegilda -' I actually like this, but it's here because the reasoning feels kinda...generic...they're both grumpy lol. *'Rarimane/Mistity -' Idk how I feel about this ship honestly. *'Cheesemaud -' I do like how they look together color-wise but I'm just not sure if Maud could handle him. Like, I think Party Favor is probably less hyper than Cheese. Not to mention Cheese is A LOT like Pinkie in his mannerisims and...ugh, I just made this ship kinda weird... *'Twilyra -' I...I dunno... |-|Dislike= *'Flutterdash -' It really doesn't appeal to me at all. *'Lunajack -' I don't get it. *'Rarijack -' idk, it's just a rly bland straightforward "opposites attract" deal? Like yeah, they work as friends but that doesn't mean they gotta be lovers. *'Fluttermac -' Yeah...I don't think people understand that just because two people are quiet that doesn't mean they instantly click. I feel like these two would barely talk and would struggle to keep a conversation going. *'Marbleshy -' Same reason as above. I think they look cute together actually, but it'd take a looonng time for them to open up to each other, if at all. *'Spikebloom -' It's weird. *'Appletaps -' I just...find it really boring. She helped him get his cutie mark, I don't know why EVERYONE immediately thinks they should be life partners. *'Spikember -' Nah. *'Pinkiederp -' I...can't see this happening... |-|Hate= *'Dislestia -' Um. Ew. I'm sorry but to me, this shipping is just awful. Are fans aware that Discord was likely conscious as he was frozen as a statue for 1000 years? You could literally qualify his punishment as mental torture. Besides that, Celestia is just too prim and proper, and Discord is just too crazy. They just wouldn't work. Celestia wanted Fluttershy to deal with him, rather than her. *'Twipest -' Another example of people reading waaay too much into a scene and then pushing a ship. Like, if it's a crack ship, I'd get it, but this is SUPER popular?? Why. *'Twicord -' Why. They just do not get along. I've never liked this since Return of the Harmony and I still don't now. The only thing that would move this ship to meh were if the theory about Discord being Star Swirl the Bearded were true...but I think that's been disproven at this point. *'Pinkiedash -' Actually used to be my fave, but I associated the ship with my former crush. So it's just kinda painful now... *'Lightningdash -' Same as above but it was the "opposing" ship in my stories/vents, lmao... *'Appledash -' "lol, dey both competitive n tomboys, this means dere purfectt for each others!" *'Soardash -' Bleehck. While this is usually the "go to shipping" for the homophobic fans, I just find it dull and boring. She meets her hero and falls for him. Woo wee. Also, Soarin and Dash have very similar colors, to the point that I might theorize that they're distantly related. *'Carajack -' *insert generic heterosexual bland love song here* *'ShiningLight/Twiarmor -' What the fuck people. Why the FUCK is this so popular. Disgusting. *'Glimmerburst -' Ok, I hate this pairing SO MUCH like, almost how much I hate FlippyxFlaky from HTF. I don't feel like typing but this is a great little essay that helps show why I don't like this ship, Category:Blog posts